It's Just High School
by strytch
Summary: Adolescentes vivendo seus dramas, brigas, amores, intrigas, alegrias e problemas. Tudo isso dentro de um colégio um tanto rígido demais. Tema batido, mas podem confiar, não vai ficar algo repetitivo. Fic Interativa. [Fichas Fechadas][cap 2 on]
1. Fichas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... infelizmente.

Aqui estou eu de novo com outra fic de fichas –nem terminou a primeira e já começa outra-.

Então... Vocês sabem bem como funciona, me mandam uma review com a ficha e se for escolhido, coloco você na fic.

Essa história será em um Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de batalhas e jutsus, e sim muitos adolescentes estranhos, problemáticos e com personalidades bem diferentes tentando conviver em um colégio rígido demais no Japão. Então, muitas confusões e intrigas acontecerão. Eu sei que a idéia geral é meio batida, mas confiem em mim, não vai ficar algo repetitivo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**(editado)**** Personagens para Casais** (e suas respectivas idades):

Itachi – 17

Deidara – 17

Pain – 18

Kanon (a garota de cabelo azul da Akatsuki tem um nome agora :D) – 17

Hinata – 15

Naruto – 15

Neji – 16

Kiba – 15

Gaara – 16

Minato (e o yondaime também tem um nome) – 18 – (já foi escolhido)

Sasuke – 15

Kakashi – 18

Shikamaru - 16

OBS: yondaime e naruto são primos na fic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Modelo de Ficha: **(meio grande, mas necessária.)

_1. Nome: _(nome-sobrenome)

_2. Idade: _(personagens terão entre 15 e 18 anos)

_3. Aparência: _(Descreva a aparência física do personagem.)

_4. Personalidade: _(Descreva a personalidade em geral, peço para que caprichem nessa parte)

_5. Roupas: _(Roupas que o personagem costuma usar, podem fazer uma armário inteiro se quiserem)

_6. Par: _(escolha uma das opções acima para ser seu par e coloque em ordem de preferência) (mais de uma opção)

_7. O que ele acha de você? _

_8. O que você acha dele?_

_9. Como ele age com você?_

_10. Como você age com ele?_

_11. Nacionalidade:_

_12. História:_ (abusem da criatividade aqui.)

_13. O que gosta? _

_14. O que odeia?_

_15. Hobbies: (tipo tocar um instrumento, lutar alguma arte marcial, desenhar, esportes...)(É pra soltar a imaginação __mesmo)_

_16. Mora com quem? (pai, irmão, cachorro, periquito, papagaio? xD ou sozinho o.o)_

_17. Curiosidades:_ (Cite alguma característica marcante de seu personagem, como: manias, vícios, hábitos estranhos, se é bom aluno etc...)(Opcional)

_18. Cena especial: _(alguma cena que queira que aconteça na fic.) (Opcional)

_19. Como se declaram:_ (como você e seu par vão se declarar) (Opcional)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não se esqueçam de caprichar bastante na ficha já que o número de vagas é limitado, usem bastante a imaginação. E como eu sempre digo, meninos, participem disso aqui também ok? ;D

Acho que por enquanto é só. Mandem as fichas \o/

Ja ne! (05/09/07)


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

Yo! o/

Estou aqui pra anunciar as fichas escolhidas \o/

Bom, eu mudei algumas idades por causa dos respectivos pares e etc. Espero que não se importem –alguém taca uma pedra e grita "Pára de enrolar!!"- Gomen... Aqui estão os escolhidos.

**Fichas Escolhidas:**

Itachi - Luiza Bakugami

Deidara - Mika Yonekura

Pain - Shiori Noda

Kanon - Kazuki Takiro

Hinata - William Misashi

Naruto - Keiko Konori

Neji - Mikan Nagato

Kiba - Sarah Williams

Gaara - Natsume Karekaze

Minato - Yuuki Haruni

Sasuke - Namie Suzuki

Kakashi - Aleesha L'arc

Shikamaru - Tsuki Fuyuno

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Foi tão dificil escolher. MUITO mesmo, todas as fichas estavam M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A-S. Sério mesmo, eu queria ter criatividade o suficiente pra colocar todos...

Bom, deixando isso de lado, até domingo eu posto o capítulo um o/

Ja ne! (07/09/07)


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – Rotina (parte I)**

Em uma manhã, bem cedo, dentro de uma casa grande e um pouco bagunçada. Tudo estava bem quieto e a única pessoa acordada era um garoto de uns 17 anos, que estava sentado na mesa da cozinha tomando café e lendo o jornal.

"A melhor coisa de manhã é a calma e o silêncio." Itachi pensou dando um gole no seu café, mas de repente um barulho tomou conta da casa, parecia ser um despertador. Itachi arregalou os olhos e olhou o relógio. "Droga!" pensou entediado ao ouvir barulhos e gritos no andar de cima.

- EU TO ATRASADO!!! – Deidara gritou em seu quarto, Itachi pôde ouvir um 'baque' sinal de que Deidara havia caído da cama ou tropeçado em algo. – AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- Que barulheira é essa? – um Sasuke sonolento e se sentou na mesa, estava vestindo somente a calça azul-marinho do uniforme da escola.

- Adivinha. – Itachi falou sem emoção e sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Até quando esse idiota vai morar aqui de favor? – o Uchiha mais novo perguntou, e os dois irmãos puderam ouvir mais alguns barulhos de coisas caindo e quebrando.

Deidara não tinha pra onde ir, e Sasuke não sabia muito bem como ele acabou indo parar na casa deles, tudo que ele sabia é que um dia ele chegou em casa e tudo estava uma bagunça e Itachi anunciou que o loiro iria morar com eles por algumas semanas, mas essas semanas se tornaram meses e logo faria dois anos que Deidara morava lá.

- Até alguém querer adotar ele.

- Ou seja, nunca. – Sasuke concluiu dando um gole em seu café.

Cinco minutos depois Deidara entrou na cozinha, pronto para a aula, mas totalmente ofegante e cansado.

- Es...ta...mos... a...tra...sa...dos. – o loiro falou ofegando, apoiado no batente da porta enquanto acabava de abotoar os botões da camisa branca da escola.

Itachi não falou nada, só se levantou calmamente e mostrou o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha.

- Oito horas? – Deidara disse sem entender, eles entravam na escola às 9, então ele não estava atrasado.

- Isso.

- Colocamos seu relógio pra despertar mais cedo, pra você não ter que fazer essa barulheira toda de manhã. – Sasuke explicou indiferente.

Itachi se sentou novamente e voltou a comer.

- Vocês acham que eu sou que nem o Itachi que gosta de acordar de MADRUGADA?! – Deidara gritou, totalmente chocado com a armação.

Sasuke e Itachi fizeram o que fazem melhor, ignoraram ele completamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em outra casa um despertador tocava insistente e alguém se revirou na cama e logo em seguida deu um tapa no despertador, que quase acerta a pessoa que estava entrando no quarto.

- Luiza-chan, você tem que acordar. – Hinata falou abrindo as cortinas do quarto. – Se chegar atrasada de novo vão suspender você.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – a garota se levantou esfregando os olhos, ela tinha cabelos loiros e encaracolados, olhos azuis-piscina e era incrivelmente pequena, aparentando ter uns 13 anos.

- Isso mesmo. O café da manhã já está pronto, se quiser eu peço pra trazer aqui.

- Não, não. Obrigada Hinata. – Luiza falou sorrindo e entrando no banheiro para se trocar.

Algum tempo depois a garota foi até a sala, onde encontrou Neji e Hinata sentados comendo. Hiashi costumava sair cedo e a irmã mais nova de Hinata ainda devia estar dormindo, pois estudava durante a tarde.

O café foi tranqüilo até que:

- É o último e é meu Neji! – Luiza reclamou puxando o prato com o último bolinho.

- Seu nada! É meu! _Eu_ peguei primeiro, sua louca! – Neji retrucou, não iria perder sua comida para a garota.

Em um movimento rápido Luiza conseguiu tirar o bolinho de Neji e comê-lo rapidamente.

"Droga! Esqueci que ela disputava comida no orfanato." Neji pensou irritado por ter perdido.

Era sempre assim, Luiza e Neji eram muito competitivos um com o outro e se não morassem em uma casa tão grande já teriam se matado há muito tempo. E sem contar que Hinata sempre tentava impedir as brigas, sem muito sucesso obviamente.

- Vocês deviam sair logo. – um mordomo falou entrando na sala.

- Hai. – Hinata concordou, passando os olhos pela mesa e vendo Neji e Luiza fuzilarem um ao outro com o olhar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Às oito e meia, em um apartamento um pouco pequeno, uma garota se arrumava rápido, ela era meio baixinha, tinha um corpo bonito, cabelos negros com mechas e franja prateadas e lisos, muito compridos, mas que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos escuros, porém com alguns riscos azul-turquesa, que davam um toque diferente no olhar da garota.

No momento em que colocou seu casaco, a campainha tocou. Ela pegou sua mochila e abriu a porta dando de cara com:

- Gaara? – Natsume perguntou surpresa ao vê-lo parado na porta.

- Eu? – ele falou achando meio estranha a reação dela, pois os dois iam juntos para a escola desde que se conheceram.

- Nada, é só que eu me assustei com você. – ela riu meio sem jeito.

- Nossa, eu sabia que era um tipo estranho, mas agora magoou. – Gaara zombou de si mesmo, fazendo a garota rir mais sem jeito ainda.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, foi que...

- Tá, tá. Posso ouvir sua explicação no caminho pra escola ou vamos chegar tarde. – ele indicou a rua com a cabeça e Natsume concordou rapidamente, fechando a porta e correndo um pouco para alcançar o ruivo que estava mais na frente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Keiko! Me espera! – uma garota alta e magra, de olhos azuis muito claro, cabelos negros com alguns tons de lilás e lisos, que batem na altura da cintura da garota gritou, correndo atrás de uma outra garota.

- Você está atrasada. – Keiko falou fingindo estar zangada. Ela era bem diferente da amiga. Era baixa, com cabelos ruivos, curtos e repicados e olhos verdes translúcidos (sem pupila, tipo a família Hyuuga).

- Foi a porra do meu irmão! – Namie falou ajeitando a saia jeans que estava usando. – ele ficou trancado no banheiro e eu tive que arrombar a porta.

- Nada mais do que normal vindo de você. – Keiko comentou zombando da outra. – logo não haverão mais portas na sua casa.

- Olha quem fala. – Namie retrucou, enquanto as duas andavam em direção ao colégio.

- Eu não quebro as portas da minha casa.

- Não da sua, mas lembra o que aconteceu na escola quando você e o Naruto discutiram no debate?

- Aquela carteira nem atingiu ninguém. – Keiko deu de ombros.

- Você jogou a carteira pela janela Keiko. E quase matou aquele moleque estranho do terceiro ano...

- O cara dos piercings?

- Esse mesmo.

- Minhas meninas! – Kiba chegou correndo pulando no meio das duas.

- O que você quer? – Keiko perguntou tirando de perto braço de Kiba que estava passando pelos ombros dela.

- Saber quando você vai finalmente aceitar sair comigo.

- Aaah... Não sei... Que tal... NUNCA! – deu um soco no estômago do garoto, o deixando para trás.

- E ele não desiste. – Namie falou rindo um pouco do acontecido. E já que não recebeu nenhuma resposta da amiga comentou – Olha a aglomeração de gente na frente do quadro de avisos.

Keiko olhou estranhando aquilo, os alunos só se aglomeravam por três razões: brigas, avisos importantes ou uma grande fofoca.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Quanta gente né? – uma garota baixa, de cabelos negros e curtos, com algumas mechas loiras e uma franja meio repicada que encobria os olhos verdes dela falou com o cara que estava ao seu lado, observando a aglomeração.

- Deve ter algum aviso interessante lá. – Kakashi comentou sem muito interesse e sem tirar os olhos de um pequeno livro que sempre estava com ele. – Por que não vai lá descobrir?

- Até parece que vou conseguir ver alguma coisa com tanta gente na frente. – Yuuki retrucou apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos, suspirando entediada. – Você bem que podia largar esse livrinho e ir lá descobrir, né?

- Hum. – Kakashi murmurou sem dar nenhum sinal de que iria se levantar.

- Você não vai sair daí, vai?

- Hum.

- Nem falar direito comigo né?

- Hum.

- O que você tanto lê aí?

- Eu, se fosse você, não iria querer saber. – uma voz, vinda das costas deles, respondeu.

- É tão ruim assim? – Yuuki arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para trás e dando de cara com o amigo de infância.

- Você nem imagina. – Minato sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Kakashi, que o ignorava totalmente, ainda lendo o livro.

- NÃO SENTA! – Yuuki gritou apontando pro banco e fazendo o loiro quase dar um pulo.

- Por que não?

- Porque você vai ver o porquê daquela aglomeração pra nós. – Yuuki indicou ela mesma e Kakashi.

- Por que _você _não faz isso? – Minato arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque eu... – coçou a cabeça, olhando para o outro lado. - Não vou enxergar. – resmungou e Minato caiu na gargalhada - Idiota. – a garota deu um tapa no ombro do loiro.

- Yuuki! – Luiza chegou correndo. Ela vinha da direção da aglomeração. – Vai ter uma feira!

- Feira? – Yuuki arqueou a sobrancelha, Minato parou de rir para prestar atenção e Kakashi tirou os olhos do livro para ouvir também.

- É, é. – Luiza falou muito animada, quase pulando. – Vai ter de tudo! – os olhos da garota brilharam.

- O que seria 'tudo'? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Vai ter esportes, experimentos de química e física, apresentações de teatro e... Vai valer nota.

- Ou seja, seremos obrigados a participar disso. – Itachi chegou do nada, mas bem a tempo de ouvir sobre o festival.

- UM FESTIVAL!!! – Deidara gritou animado se jogando em cima de Yuuki e Itachi, que estavam um do lado do outro. – Eu poderei mostrar a todos minha arte!

- Eu quero ver a sua arte senpai!!! – Luiza falou, mais animada ainda ao ouvir o que Deidara disse.

- Você por aqui Luiza? – Deidara fechou a cara.

"Ah não. Ele vai começar a discutir com ela. Por que será que o Deidara odeia alguém que é a copia dele?" pensou Itachi, com uma expressão indiferente no rosto vendo Deidara discutir com a garota, que nem entendia as alfinetadas e continuava conversando animada com o loiro. "Alguém impeça esses dois." O sinal da entrada toca nesse momento e Itachi fecha os olhos calmamente, aliviado. "Salvo pelo gongo, literalmente."

Todos os alunos começaram a se dispersar e entrar no colégio, ainda agitados com a feira.

**To be continued...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:**

Yo! o/

Depois de muito atraso, aqui estou eu com o primeiro capítulo. –ouve gritos de "aleluia" e "finalmente sua autora inútil!"-

E devo dizer que sou horrível com primeiros capítulos, então sejam bonzinhos na avaliação tá?

Antes que eu esqueça, desculpa pra quem eu escrevi o nome errado no capítulo anterior, isso é o que dá fazer as coisas correndo u.u

Ah, os personagens que não apareceram nesse capítulo, entrarão nos próximos. Não se preocupem, não vou esquecer ninguém.

E para os personagens que já entraram, eu pensei nessa fic como uma comédia bem sem noção, por isso talvez você ache que a personalidade do seu personagem ficou distorcida demais. E também, é muito difícil lidar com tantos personagens xD

Hoje eu to com um pouquinho de pressa, portanto nem irei responder às reviews. Mas obrigada por elas e mandem mais porque preciso saber se gostaram desse começo –olhinhos brilhando enquanto espera os reviews-

A data de atualização da fic estará no meu profile ;D

Ja ne! (21/09/07)


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Rotina (parte 2)**

- AHH! Por que ninguém nunca me acorda?!?! – Naruto corria desesperado pela rua com o sapato desamarrado.

"Bem a tempo!" pensou ao ver que o portão ainda estava aberto, mas há poucos centímetros de entrar o garoto tropeçou no cadarço do tênis e caiu de cara no chão, no momento em que o porteiro da escola fechou a porta.

- Nãoo... – gemeu rastejando pelo chão, ainda com alguma esperança de chegar na hora. – Moço! Abre, por favor!

- Agora só na segunda aula.

- ONEGAI! – Naruto se levantou quase chorando.

- Não. – o porteiro falou automaticamente.

- Não seja mau.

- Não.

- Eu nem sou gordo, abre uma brechinha pequenininha que eu passo.

- Não.

- Droga. – Naruto senta no chão encostado no portão, totalmente desiludido.

_Flashback do Naruto_

_- Na próxima vez que se atrasar, ficará de castigo limpando a sala todo o dia depois da aula com a senhorita Konori. – a diretora Tsunade declarou, sentada em sua mesa com os braços cruzados._

_- A Keiko?! POR QUE?! O que eu fiz de tão ruim? – Naruto estava desesperado, ele agüentaria qualquer coisa, até mesmo conviver uma semana trancado na casa dos Uchiha sem comer Ramen, mas não sobreviveria a uma semana de castigo com aquela garota._

_- Isso é meio óbvio, você chegou atrasado todo o dia desde o início do semestre..._

_- Culpa do traste do Minato que roubou meu despertador. – o garoto murmurou._

_- ...e a senhorita Konori tomou mais de uma advertência também, e está em detenção por um mês. – a diretora ignorou totalmente Naruto, que batia a própria testa na mesa._

_- O que ela fez?_

_- Não é da sua conta Uzumaki._

_Fim do Flashback do Naruto_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Sala do Primeiro Ano'_

- Sasuke! - Kiba chegou quase gritando, Sasuke estava sentado com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos olhando fixamente para um ponto do quadro negro. - Falei com você idiota! - Kiba deu um tapa nas costas do garoto que saiu do transe um tanto emburrado.

- Que foi Inuzuka?

- Ihh! Acordou de mau humor foi? - Kiba zoou.

- Hum!

- Parem com essa barulheira! Vocês são muito problemáticos. - Shikamaru, que estava dormindo em sua carteira, falou levantando a cabeça e ainda um pouco sonolento.

- Até parece que somos só nós fazendo barulho. - Kiba comentou e tanto Shikamaru quanto Sasuke olharam em volta pra sala.

As únicas pessoas que estavam naquela sala eram: eles três, Hinata que estava bem quieta escrevendo em um caderno e Tsuki Fuyuno, uma garota de cabelos cinzentos, olhos azuis, corpo bonito e uma aparência um pouco frágil que estava desenhando na carteira também em total silêncio.

- Bom, nós até podemos ser os únicos fazendo barulho...

- Nós não. Não me inclua nisso. - Sasuke interrompeu Kiba, entediado com aquela conversa já.

- Então nós... - Namie estava dizendo, mas parou ao entrar na sala e notar o total silêncio. Aquilo realmente não era normal.

- Por que parou assim? - Keiko perguntou vendo a amiga atravancar a porta totalmente. - Tá atravancando a passagem Namie!

- Tá me chamando de gorda, sua baixinha?

- Gorda não. Você só é espaçosa.

- O QUE?! - Namie praticamente gritou.

- Depois eu que sou barulhento, né Hinata? - Kiba comentou com Hinata, que sentava atrás dele.

- Verdade Kiba-kun. - Hinata sorriu.

- Ei garotas, vocês estão no caminho. - uma garota de altura mediana, cabelos pretos que batiam nos ombros e com uma franja encobrindo a testa, tinha olhos castanhos.

- Não importa!!! - Namie e Keiko gritaram ao mesmo tempo parando de se encarar e virando-se para a garota.

- Se é assim acho que vão tomar uma advertência senhoritas. - disse a professora Kurenai surgindo de repente de lugar nenhum.

- Ah não! - Namie falou - Você não entendeu o que aconteceu aqui sensei.

- Não entendi? Então ainda me acha com cara de idiota? Acho que vão ser duas advertências então pra coleção de vocês.

- Mas... - Namie começou.

- Desculpe o atraso Kurenai-sensei. - Natsume falou educadamente para a professora, interrompendo a discução.

- Entrem logo! Vamos começar a aula de hoje. - Kurenai retrucou quase empurrando as garotas pra dentro da sala e se esquecendo momentaneamente das advertências.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Sala do Segundo Ano_'

- Você tem que tentar entender William, Jackie Chan obviamente ganha de Chuck Norris em uma luta. - Mikan falou se irritando, aquela discução já durava horas.

- Claro que não Mikan! Não viaja, Chuck Norris destruiria Jackie Chan balançando a mão. - o garota abanou a cara de Mikan com a mão, mostrando pra ela do que estava falando. - Seria moleza pra ele.

A garota de altura mediana, olhos quase cor de mel, cabelo loiro-pálido que batiam na cintura da garota, também tinha uma franja farta repartida ao meio (tipo a Tenten) estava se segurando para não bater em William. Ele era realmente irritante às vezes.

- Jackie Chan existe! Chuck Norris é só um mito.

- Chuck Norris é um ator! Mas ele chega perto de ser o cara mais forte do mundo! Ele talvez só perca pro Goku. - o garoto de cabelos castanhos curtos, com uma pequena franja à esquerda do rosto, um pouco gordinho, porém forte e alto falou consigo mesmo.

- Goku? - Mikan tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Ahn? - William não entendeu. - Ah! Sim! Goku.

- Você é retardado?! O Vegeta é mais forte que ele! - Mikan agora estava realmente irritada.

Neji estava entrando tranqüilamente na sala, mas ao avistar Mikan e William deu uma longa volta na sala, para passar o mais longe possível deles. Ele não suportava aquela garota, e a maneira mais fácil de se viver em paz era evitando ela ao máximo.

"Está tudo tão quieto hoje." pensou Neji, Mikan e William ainda estavam discutindo, mas aquela sala costumava ser bem pior. "Está quie..."

- E então eu vou gritar 'Art is a Bang!' - Deidara falava bem alto gesticulando muito enquanto entrava na sala.

"Falei cedo demais." pensou Neji ao ver o loiro entrando na sala.

"Eu não mereço isso." Itachi pensou suspirando e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco azul marinho que usava.

- Vai ser incrível senpai!! - Luiza acompanhava Deidara com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Shiu Bakugami! Não te perguntei nada.

"Será que ela não se toca?" Yuuki pensou coçando atrás da própria cabeça, com descaso.

- É, ela não se toca mesmo. - Itachi falou consigo mesmo.

- AH! - Yuuki gritou e Itachi deu um pulo pro lado no susto.

- Que foi sua louca?

- Eu que pergunto! Você lê pensamentos e nunca me contou! - Yuuki falou "Você sabe do que eu to falando baka." a garota pensou.

- Ahn?! - Itachi não estava entendendo. - Eu não faço idéia do que você tá falando.

- DE NOVO!

- O que?!?!

- Sai da frente que eu to passando. - uma garota com cabelos negros com reflexos prateados, extremamente lisos, mas também muito desarrumados; com uma franja longa e com fios desproporcionais (uns mais curtos, outros mais cumpridos); olhos verdes e com cílios longos; estatura média e tinha um piercing no nariz, falou abrindo espaço entre Itachi e Yuuki para poder passar e ir para seu lugar.

- Olha a maria-macho aí gente! - Deidara comentou em voz alta, mas pela primeira vez ela não retrucou. O garoto arqueou a sobrancelha olhando pra Mika (tem a Mikan e a Mika, cuidado pra não confundir xD).

A garota sentou em seu lugar, na frente de Gaara que já estava sentado e olhando pela janela da classe, e ao ver a cara de Deidara a encarando, Mika levantou um pouco os cabelos do lado direito mostrando o fone de ouvido na orelha.

- Desculpe, não ouvi o que disse.

Deidara estreitou os olhos pra ela.

- Ohayo alunos! - o professor Asuma entrou na sala, como sempre com um cigarro na boca. O estranho é que mesmo estando sempre com o cigarro na boca, a maioria das vezes ele estava apagado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Sala do Terceiro Ano_'

Era a sala mais tranquila, a maioria dos alunos já estavam na sala e sentados. Alguns conversavam enquanto outros só mantinham a matéria em dia e outros copiavam o dever de casa.

- Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi... - uma garota cutucava Kakashi insistentemente e ele a ignorava, ainda lendo seu livro.

A garota podia ser comparada a um anjo, tinha cabelo loiro-claro, quase branco, repicados, lisos e bem compridos; franja também repicada cobrindo um pouco os olhos da garota, um pouco depois da franja ela tinha duas mechas vermelho sangue, que constratavam bem com seus olhos azul-gelo e pele muito branca.

- Kakaaaaaaaashi... - cantarolou ainda cutucando as costas do garoto, que nem se movia.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS! A GAROTA TÁ TE CHAMANDO PORRA!! Você não pode simplesmente responder?! - Kazuki Takiro, que estava sentado logo ao lado deles, gritou de saco cheio deles.

Kazuki era um garoto alto, mesmo estando sentado dava pra perceber que ele era alto; com cabelos castanho-claro caindo um pouco nos olhos verde-escuros.

- Hm? - Kakashi se virou estranhando um pouco o grito já que todos estavam meio quietos. - O que você quer Aleesha-san?

- Nada não. - a garota deu um sorrisão.

Kakashi respirou fundo, tudo bem, era normal Aleesha tentar tirá-lo do sério, mas não logo na primeira aula.

- Tá. - o garoto de cabelos cinzas fechou os olhos e se virou para frente de novo encarando seu livro, enquanto Aleesha abria e bebia seu café catarolando uma música qualquer. (como ela consegue beber café e cantarolar ao mesmo tempo? eu não sei o.o)

- 'It's good to stay at the Y-M-C-A!' - Aleesha catarolava concentrada na sua bebida.

"Eu não mereço! Village People nããão!!" Kakashi pensou quase chorando.

- De onde vem essa catoria? - Pein perguntou a si mesmo em voz alta.

- Adivinha? - Konan, que estava sentada logo na frente dele, retrucou pintando suas unhas entediadamente.

Pein olhou em volta na sala, mas preferia não ter feito isso, pois logo percebeu os olhos castanho-avermelhados de Shiori olhando para ele. O garoto cheio de piercings se voltou para frente novamente, com um pouco de medo.

- Existem boatos que ela carrega uma arma na bolsa e está pronta para atirar em qualquer tipo suspeito. - Minato, que sentava atrás de Pein e copiava um dever qualquer sem parar comentou em voz baixa. - É melhor você tomar cuidado.

A verdade era que Shiori Noda tinha acabado de entrar no colégio, e ela não era do tipo que as pessoas vão com a cara assim que conhecem. Pois ela está sempre com uma feição séria e leva tudo incrivelmente a sério, até apontar um lápis e coisas do gênero.

- Tá me chamando de suspeito? - Pein perguntou se virando para o loiro.

- Não diretamente. Só to dizendo que parece que ela não gosta de você. - Minato indicou Shiori com o polegar, ela sentava do lado totalmente oposto que eles na sala, mas estava totalmente atenta a todos os movimentos de Pein.

- Hun. - Pein se virou pra frente novamente, dando alguns olhares de esguelha para Shiori, com medo de que os boatos da arma fossem verdadeiros.

- Relaxa... Boatos são muito comuns aqui, lembra daquele em que diziam que éramos de uma gangue que só andava com longos sobretudos pretos, com nuvens vermelhas e caçávamos demônios? - Konan começou - Então, o da arma deve ser tão falso quanto o da nossa gangue.

- É verdade. - Pein concordou balançando a cabeça positivamente. - O que será que ela pensa que eu sou?

Konan deu de ombros, ela realmente não se importava com isso.

"Esse tem cara de terrorista, e dos malvados mesmo." Shiori pensou estalando os dedos, pensando no tipo de torturas que poderia submeter o ruivo.

- Alunos inúteis, vamos começar a aula! – Anko-sensei falou entrando na sala a passos largos.

Todos os alunos se colocaram em ordem, se havia uma aula que não podiam extrapolar na bagunça, era na aula dela.

**To be continued...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:**

Yo!!

Antes que me taquem pedras eu sei que o capítulo tá pequeno, e eu tinha prometido um grande, mas ou era um capitulo pequeno ou mais uma semana esperando o grande já que eu peguei uma gripe e não to conseguindo pensar muito xD

Obrigada pelas reviews do outro capítulo, adorei saber que estão gostando.

Então, já que hoje eu to com tempo, vou responder às reviews:

**neko-chan X3** – a Tsuki não teve muita participação no capitulo, mas no próximo ela aparecerá mais com certeza. E você tem razão, ela é ótima pra uma comédia sem noção –planos para ela-

**-- Yuuko Ichihara --** - deculpaaaaaa !! Não consegui fazer um capitulo muito grande... esse foi o melhor que eu pude nesse espaço de tempo. Mas vou conseguir fazer um grande pelo menos –decidida-

**Marih-chann** - Pode deixar eu não vou te decepcionar. Não abandonarei essa fic –sorriso colgate- Eu to TENTANDO fazer uma comédia, mas não sei se vai dar muito certo ainda ...

**Quartzo Cristal** – Eu sou metódica? –pensando "O que seria ser metódico?"- Ahh, não tem problema, se for um elogio eu aceito xD Que bom que gostou do começo... Espero que goste desse cap também.

**nanetys** – desligar em 30 segundos? O Seu pc vai explodir ou coisa assim? –sou ótima com piadas sem graça como você pode perceber agora u.u-

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

E também espero que continuem lendo e deixem reviews pra mim...

Continuo com a campanha: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz.

Até a próxima e Ja ne o/

(04/10/07)


End file.
